Five Stages of Grief
by ten81CSI
Summary: Flack learns to move on without Angell, thanks to a little blind boy. Oneshot for now. Unless you guys want more! Flack Centric.


**_A/N: This is Post Blacklist (6.02). The whole episode was great and I was having trouble deciding who I was going to write about. I really wanted to write about Mac, but then I saw this little boy at my softball game. He was the cutest thing ever, and I thought of Flack. This is a oneshot.... unless you all decide other wise._**

**_This is probably a day or so after Flack has a flashback of Angell dying. I hope you enjoy. _**

* * *

**Stage One. Denial:**

It'd only taken him a week to get over the fact Jess was dead. But those seven days where he tried to pretend Jess was still alive were the worst. He kept all of her things in his apartment, left the untouched cold coffee she didn't drink that day sitting on his nightstand. He kept the clothes she had left on his floor, and the mess she made in the kitchen was untouched. Doing this made him pretend she was still alive. She was just on vacation he'd tell himself over and over.

**S****tage Two. Anger:**

When he let go of her, he was furious. Why had this happened to him? To her? He just wanted her back. And he was going to let everyone know. He had been in this stage four two months. He wanted to kill everyone around him. He wanted to make sure that they all paid for what he was feeling. He'd even resorted to punching a bouncer when he got kicked out of a bar. Thank God that bouncer had been friends of Angell, and knew that Flack was still grieving, or else he'd have a lawsuit filed against him.

**Stage :**

He skipped this stage. He knew no matter what he told God he would do to have Angell back, she was gone.

**Stage Four. Depression**:

He was still in this stage. He rarely slept. He didn't care about his life anymore. He just wanted to be with Angell. And being with Angell met he'd have to end his own life. He never actually thought of committing suicide, but these last two weeks, he had wished he was the one with Danny during the second shootout, instead of Mac. Maybe he would have been shot and killed. Or maybe the car accident he'd been in could have broken his neck, and punctured his lungs, making it unbearable to breathe. Yes, that'd be perfect.

**Stage Five. Acceptance:**

He hadn't quite come to the last stage of grief yet. He was still wishing Angell was here and he wasn't. He was still thinking of painful ways to die. He was too busy to wish for the good.

XXXXX

But as he stood in an aisle of the drug store, a bottle of generic Aspirin in his hand, he realized life could be worse. He could be that mother standing beside him, desperately trying to keep a hold of her son.

"Jake," the woman sighed. "Jake to your left sweetie."

The little boy nodded his head, and walked to his left, and collided with his mother. "Jeeze Mom! You could a told me to stop!" he whined.

"Sorry," she said, reaching for a blue hat with the Yankees logo on it. "I found a hat for you buddy."

"What does it look like?"

"It's a Yankees hat. It's blue."

"Does it have the logo?" the boy asked, reaching for the hat.

"Yes sir, it does."

Flack smiled at the little boy as he felt the Yankees logo, approved and slipped it on his head. He was blind. "Can we go to the game?" The boy asked, jumping up. "I can do the wave!" He bent over and lifted his hands up to show his mother he knew how to do the wave.

As he watched the little boy, he learned an important lesson. Life was hard, and it sucked. But you have to make the best of things.

"Excuse me," Flack grinned, approaching the woman and her son. "I couldn't help but overhear. You are going to the game tonight?"

"Who's that?" The boy asked his mom.

"I don't know," the woman said.

"I'm Detective Flack. And I just so happen to have two extra tickets to the game tonight if you're interested."

"Let's go Mom!" The boy squeaked.

"I…" The woman started.

"What's the worst that can happen? Imma cop."

"He's a cop Mom. He won't kill us!"

The woman nodded her head. "Okay. I'm Sydney by the way. This is my son Jake."

"Nice to meet you Sydney." Flack smiled Her turned and held out his hand to Jake. "You too Jake. Can I have a high five?"

Jake nodded his head, and felt Flack's hand before he gave him a high five. "You have big hands," Jake giggled, giving another high five to Flack.

"I'll meet you at the first base entrance at 6:30?" Flack asked, turning to Sydney.

"We'll be there," she nodded her head, and grabbed Jake's hand. "Let's go Jake."

Flack watched as the two paid for their hats, and left the drug store, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. Acceptance. He was getting there.


End file.
